List of Battle Tree Trainers/Youngster
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Tree and Battle Agency. Florian, Robin, Max, or Bert |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSYoungster SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Youngster |name=Florian, Robin, Max, and Bert |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fell Stinger|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Nuzzle|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Sweet Kiss|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Status |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Volt Switch|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Safeguard|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Psyshock|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Disarming Voice|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Passho Berry |move1=Sand Attack|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Status |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Tri Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Dig|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Dig|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Persim Berry |move1=Bug Bite|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thrash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Cell Battery |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Bounce|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Occa Berry |move1=Metal Claw|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Binding Band |move1=Power Split|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Gastro Acid|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Sand Tomb|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Black Belt |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=High Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Counter|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Jaboca Berry |move1=Mirror Coat|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Counter|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Knock Off|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=X-Scissor|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Blast|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Curse|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Passho Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Defend Order|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Heal Order|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Detect|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Enigma Berry |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Razor Wind|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Tailwind|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Wise Glasses |move1=Dazzling Gleam|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Cotton Spore|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Guard|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Venoshock|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Confide|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Gear Grind|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Screech|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Volt Switch|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Encore|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Me First|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Scary Face|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Glare|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bug Bite|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Sound|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Power Herb |move1=Fire Spin|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Heat Wave|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Solar Beam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Charm|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Status |move2=Sweet Kiss|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Draining Kiss|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=High Jump Kick|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Feather Dance|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Light Clay |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Safeguard|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Razor Fang |move1=Brutal Swing|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Fang|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bulk Up|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=Lick|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Focus Band |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Mud-Slap|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Superpower|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Revelation Dance|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Pluck|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Big Root |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Leech Life|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Draining Kiss|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Stun Spore|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Double-Edge|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Poisonium Z |move1=Toxic Spikes|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Venom Drench|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Venoshock|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Scald|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Flower Shield|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Coba Berry |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Feint|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Eject Button |move1=First Impression|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Struggle Bug|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Light Clay |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Tomb|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Light Screen|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Sweep|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Play Rough|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Spiky Shield|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Wish|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Nuzzle|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Wacan Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Disable|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Float Stone |move1=Heavy Slam|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Switcheroo|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Napoleon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSYoungster SM.png |size=150px |prize=7 |class=Youngster |name=Napoleon |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Icy Rock |move1=Hail|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Status |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Fly|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Mind Reader|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Shard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Rockium Z |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ancient Power|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Ancient Power|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Special |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Agility|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Power Herb |move1=Flame Charge|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sky Attack|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Volt Switch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Extrasensory|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Electrium Z |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Flame Charge|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Fang|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Curse|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hammer Arm|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Amnesia|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Fightinium Z |move1=Rock Polish|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Superpower|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Mist Ball|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Mist Ball|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Luster Purge|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Electrium Z |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Extrasensory|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Maranga Berry |move1=Metal Burst|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sacred Sword|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Iron Head|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Sacred Sword|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Fightinium Z |move1=Sacred Sword|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Taunt|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Poisonium Z |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Flyinium Z |move1=Hurricane|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Yache Berry |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Hurricane|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Choice Specs |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Brady |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSYoungster SM.png |size=150px |prize=7 |class=Youngster |name=Brady |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Icy Rock |move1=Hail|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Status |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Fly|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Mind Reader|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Shard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Extrasensory|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Psychium Z |move1=Future Sight|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Memento|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Flame Orb |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Facade|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fling|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Future Sight|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Healing Wish|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Copycat|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Electrium Z |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Extrasensory|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Lava Plume|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Zoom Lens |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Double Team|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Moonlight|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Rest|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Sleep Talk|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Smack Down|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fissure|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Extrasensory|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Category:Subpages